


Well That Was Awkward

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves his computer in Derek's car. Peter tries to use it to look up some information about the Alpha pack but what he find is a sextape. A sextape of Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Was Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter finds out about Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11160) by h0tcelebs. 



> This takes place after 2x12 but the only information that's mentioned is the alpha pack. Sorry if that spoils anything for you. This fic was inspired by a post i'd seen on tumblr. Someone said it should be a written to I wrote it. I do apologize for my crappy writing as always.

The sound of a polyphonic ringtone echoed in the empty parking lot. Stiles fumbled in his pockets to find it.

“AH- Hello?”

“Stiles it’s me.”

“Derek I know it’s you, I have caller ID.” As soon as he said it he could practically see the thin line frown on his face. “What do you want? I’m kinda busy.” Stiles was helping Scott bring back the groceries since his mom was working and he didn’t have the car.

“I need your computer password.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Why?”

“Just give me the password.” Derek was always pretty persistent and Stiles didn’t have the time or energy to argue with him right now so he just gave it to him.

“Wait why do you need my password?”

“You left your computer in my car so Peter and I are using your computer to look something up.”

Stiles eyes went wide. “Wait, WHAT?! Whatever you do don’t open any of the files on my desktop.”

“Stiles I don’t have time for this.” He punched the end button and slid his phone into his back pocket.

“Derek? Derek!” There was no one on the other end of the line. He tried calling back but he didn’t get an answer.

_Okay. Just calm down Stiles. It’s cool. It’s cool. He said they were looking something up. That’s the internet. They have no other reason to go through your files._ Trying to convince himself not to worry was proving to a bigger task than he thought and was producing no results. _OH GOD. I hope I didn’t leave it open._ He was going to need hours of therapy to get over this mortification.

+

Peter scrolled open the icons as the desktop revealed itself.

“He didn’t sound too happy about giving you his password. Maybe you should buy him some flowers to apologize.” He said with a smirk.

“Shutup.” Derek was always short tempered when it came to Peter. His presence was a nuisance on his otherwise hum drum day. “Just look up what you need and get out.”

“Patience Nephew. Research isn’t something you can just rush.” He voice descended at the end of his sentence. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over Stiles’ browser history. “I have to say the boy is very thorough in hiding. I don’t see anything in here but research notes for school projects and countless searches on the effects of wolfsbane.” Peter turned his head to Derek. “I guess he really doesn’t trust us very much.”

Derek could feel a scowl forming. The lines of face all tensed as he rolled his eyes to Peter irritated. “No one trusts you. You’re not trustworthy.”

His jaw dropped mockingly as he clutched his chest. “I am deeply offended Derek. We’re family. You should give me the benefit of the doubt at least.”

“Shut up and finish your search.”

Peter let his fingers dance over the keyboard as he looked for information about the alpha pack. Lucky for him, all of his hard drive was backed up on a cloud that he could access from anywhere.

Derek strolled around the room letting his boots kick at the dust and ash that lined the floor.

“Must you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I can hear your brooding from here.”

Derek opened his mouth to come back with some witty retort but quickly just closed his mouth with a frown.

“Okay I think I got something.” Peter waved his hand for Derek to come over and take a look.

Derek peered over his shoulder at the monitor. What he saw wasn’t what he was expecting.

“I thought you found something on the Alpha pack.” His voice had a particular bite to it. Like the kind you get from a subdued but annoyed parent.

“Oh yeah. I’ve got nothing in my records about them.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “They’re very illusive, I can’t help it if my information has holes.”

Derek let out a hard sigh. “Then what DID you find.”

“Ah.” Holding up a finger and hitting the enter key.  “I found this video called ‘Bigger and Badder’. It seems to be the only one on his computer. So much for him being the interesting one.”

Derek eyes grew wide as the video started playing. “No no no no no. Turn it off. NOW!”

“Why? I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just you and Stiles in a room…” He scrolled a little further into the video. “OH GOD!” He quickly closed the computer with the muffled sounds of moaning still filling the silent room.

Derek sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. He was utterly mortified. He’d forgotten all about. There was a lot going on lately so it wasn’t really something he was thinking about.

“A Sextape Derek? What are you Kim Kardashian?” He could hear him groaning on the other side of the room.

Derek Just wanted to collapse into himself. He’d even settle for a black hole opening in the floor and him disappearing forever.

“Isn’t Stiles like sixteen or something?”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Well Derek I’m all for having a good time but—“

“Get out.” His eyes were glowing red as he looked at Peter. He tried to keep himself under control but it’s hard when someone like Peter finds out about your little secret.

Peter raised his hands in defense backing towards the door. “I’ll just let myself out then.” The door snapping shut behind him as Derek slammed his hand against the sturdy wood door.

Needless to say, Derek immediately rushed over to the laptop. He punched the numbers into his phone, waiting as the tone buzzed repeatedly.

“Hello?”

_Finally an answer._ “I thought you deleted it!” He yelled into the receiver. Derek was trying to remember the correct assortment of keys to log back onto the desktop.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you before you hung up! I still have a copy on my computer. I mean I named it something no one would ever think to look at.”

“Bigger and Badder?!”

“Well it’s in a folder with a bunch of files about wolves. It seemed like a good idea.”

Derek let out a deep sigh. “Well now Peter’s seen it.”

“What?! Oh god. This is bad. This is really bad.” Derek could hear Stiles pacing from the phone. He always paced when he was panicked.

“Calm down. He didn’t watch the whole thing. He just knows that it exists. I don’t know why I agreed to let you tape the damn thing in the first place.”

He knew why he agreed to tape it. It was hot. The idea of someone possibly watching them in the act, it was something of a turn on for him.

“Peter only caught a glimpse of it. So as long as…”

“As long as what? What? What is it? Don’t go all mute on me now.”

Derek could only look on in horror. “I think…I think he forwarded the video to himself.” All he could hear was the pounding beat of his heart in his ears as a now overly panicked Stiles cursing on the other end of the line.

+

The webcam clicked on to just Stiles sitting in front of his desk.

“Is it on?” Derek was on the bed with his body stretch over the length of the bed. He still had on his leather jacket as he often did whenever he came over to Stiles’ house. His shirt pulled a bit by his out stretched arms, a small patch of hair revealing itself.

“Yeah.”

Stiles spun around in the chair, pushing it to the side as he pounced on Derek like an animal. He straddled his body pinning Derek’s arms above his head as he took in the sight of him. The submission of power. It wasn’t something Derek ever gave him.

Derek always had the upper hand. He knew it. They both knew it. Derek would decide when they would kiss, when they would share a moment together, when they would do pretty much anything. So for him to give into Stiles and let him take the rains, this was a huge deal. More than a huge deal. Biblical. Monumental. Maybe he capped it with Biblical.

They just looked into each other’s eyes until Derek rose up to join their lips. Stiles pulled at the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. He pressed his forehead to his gasping short breaths, his hands grasping Derek neck, sliding down over his rock hard form trapped underneath clothing.

There limbs swung in a frenzy as they desperately pulled fabric over heads, hands fumbling with zippers, lips pressing into new locations that were previously off limits.

Pulling off Derek’s jeans Stiles let out a laugh. An embarrassingly goofy laugh. He might have actually snorted. “Uh, nice undies you get there Derek.” He snickered between words. Stiles never really thought much about what underwear Derek might even wear. It actually makes sense that he’s a boxer briefs kinda guy. But the pattern, he was NOT expecting that. Not in a million years, well, maybe around year 125,482 he might wear them. He expected something simple like the black low-cut boxer briefs that he was wearing. They would show off his package and those v-lines that drove everyone crazy, but not these. These were so…out of character. Something more that adds to the mystery that is Derek Hale. He wore low-rising briefs that cut a third of the way down his thigh. They were lavender stripes with a small flower at the bottom of the right side. He recognized the flower. Yep, it was definitely wolfsbane. Ironic.

“These are really cute actually. I really like them. Can’t say it’s what I expected—”

“Shutup Stiles.” He wrapped a hand behind his head silencing his mouth with his. Derek slipped his hands into the back of Stiles’ underwear grabbing the soft skin. He bit into Stiles lower lip pulling it a little before letting go. “I actually wore these for you.”

“Really? Why?”

His eyebrows rose. “Well you always say I never wear any color.”

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles pulling him closer. He maneuvered his hands lower sliding the thin layer of fabric holding back his erection. Derek closed his fist around his exposed cock, jerking him slowly as Stiles ground himself against his frame.

He pressed a kiss into the center of his chest, tracing an invisible trail down to Stiles’ nipple biting down gently. Stiles moaned into Derek hair, clutching fistfuls of hair as he pulled him closer. “D-Don’t stop.” He gasped trying to catch his breath.

Derek pushed him backwards, wiggling his way out of his briefs. He pressed himself against Stiles’ tight entrance. Stiles flinched hard toppling them to the floor.

“Sorry.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as he pressed a series of kisses into Derek’s neck. Derek stood, looming over Stiles with an extended hand. He yanked his arm up and slammed him into the wall.

Stiles could feel the heat radiating off of the Alpha’s body. His eyes glowing red, scanned over him with desire. Derek grasped the back of his thighs hoisting him against the wall. His hole exposed with wanting as he felt the alpha’s cock slide against him.

“Do it.” He whispered against Derek’s lips. He could almost taste him scent, that smoky musk that surrounded Derek like a cloud, it made his head spin. Stiles was so intoxicated by Derek’s pheromones, he didn’t even notice the man slick himself until the head of his cock was pushing inside.

He was gentle at first, watching the lines of Stiles’ face. He tightly closing his eyes as Derek proceeded in further, letting out soft cooing moans until he was down to the base. Stiles was tight around him, like a vice grip that only seemed to loosen with every slow stroke he took.

Stiles draped his arms over Derek’s back as he licked at the lines of his neck, suckling small marks into his pale skin to remind the boy that he’d been there. Stiles, drugged off of the sensation, dug his nails into the man’s back. Derek seemed to only swell larger the more he continued to pump his hips in motion, he could feel the muscles tense and loosen the faster he moved.

He felt Derek pump harder, as if he could read his mind. As if he could feel what he wanted before he even knew it himself. Derek’s claws were digging into his frail skin but didn’t care. He actually liked it. There was a level or pleasure and pain that came from it. His cock slammed in deeper knocking Stiles’ head against the wall, his own dick rubbing against the fur that lined Derek’s stomach. Stiles could feel he was creeping closer and closer to climax. “I-I…” He couldn’t find the oxygen to say anything else before he was cumming all over Derek’s chest. His moans were loud in Derek’s ear as he pressed himself into the crook of his neck. “Don’t…stop.” The alpha was happy to oblige, spinning him around onto the bed without pulling out or changing the rhythm.  He buried deeper and deeper and Stiles grabbed the sheets above his head. His vocal moans only cut off by Derek covering his mouth. His cum mixing with the scent of Derek was springing new life into his cock; he could feel himself on the verge again.

Derek must have known, he could see the smile on his face as his fangs glinted in the light cast from the light of his nightstand. The bed was shaking, banging the headboard into his walls. He was so glad that he picked a night when he bad was working late. Derek dragged a lazy hand over his own chest until Stiles could see tiny droplets on blood. A few dropped onto Stiles as Derek rubbed it into the sticky pools that the boy had left behind. He pulled one of Stiles’ legs up higher, grabbing onto his cock with the sticky solution he’d made. Derek stroked him in rhythm of every slap of his hips against Stiles ass.

Their eyes connected. Derek’s glowing red as he looked into the longing eyes of the boy underneath him. He leaned in deeper until he was hovering above his face, continuing to dig into the flesh Stiles had relinquished. Derek chastely placed a kiss on his cheek. “I want you to come with me this time.”

Derek’s words were hot and rough against his skin; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His mouth was dry. All he could do was nod in agreement, Derek’s claw around his neck digging small holes into his skin as he fucked him into the mattress. He could feel Derek hitting against his prostate and pulled onto the small of his back for him to keep hitting that spot, just that spot.

“Are you ready?” Derek asked out of breath. “I-I’m…“ His voice cut out as he face tightened. Derek mouth hung open wide as he let out a howl, his teeth exposed. Stiles could feel Derek empty himself into him, Derek’s grip tight onto his cock as his cum spilled over his fingers.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles, sliding out suddenly all in one motion. He felt Stiles’ arms wrap around him as he ran a hand into his hair. “You smell amazing.” His voice was muffled in the boy’s smooth chest.

“You stink like sex.” He felt Derek let out a laughing sigh into his flesh, his shoulders vibrating slightly as he relaxed.

-the video cut out-

+

“That was one of the most boring sex tapes I have ever seen.” Peter said trying to dig some of the kernels from his molars. “There was no knotting or anything. What a waste of time.” He tossed the empty bag of popcorn into the trashcan. He snaps the laptop closed. “In my day it wasn’t a sextape until someone got knotted.”

 


End file.
